It's the end of the world as we know it
by Graveygraves
Summary: This is a thank you to Flashpenguin for all her support, the prompts were donuts, broken coffee machine and a rainstorm. This is purly a bit of fun with all team in there - two shot. Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the end of the world as we know it**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is a gift for Flashpenguin who has been beta'ing for me since the start of the year and whose birthday I recently missed. Thank you for all your help. Also thank you to Nebula2 who looked over this for me so I could surprise Flashpenguin.  
><strong>

**The prompts – donuts, a broken coffee machine and a rainstorm**

**. . .**

Penelope Garcia flew into the kitchenette like a whirlwind, not caring who or what she destroyed in her path.

"I need something strong, black and sweet," she announced, "now!"

"Anytime, baby, you only have to ask," Derek smiled from the spot on the counter he was leaning against.

Pen looked up at her favourite profiler and smiled, genuinely, back at him.

"Hot stuff, though you are normally the answer to every possible dream I have, right now I need something, much," Pen had closed in on him, "much more than you."

She finished her sentence with a gentle tap on the middle of his broad chest.

"Well if it's not me you want, my guess is you are about to be very disappointed."

"How so, Hunny?" Pen had grabbed the largest mug she could find in the cupboard and had turned to fill it from the coffee pot. Pulling out the pot, she noticed it was empty, "Typical, can no-one fill this up when they finish? Was it you? 'Coz you are not beyond a spank if it was."

Derek moaned, teasing, though the thought that flitted through his mind right then was not one you should be having at 9am on a Monday morning. He leant towards Pen, a huge grin on his face as he pointed out an 'Out of Order' sign.

Pen's eyes widened, in horror.

"Nooooo," she cried, "this is so not funny."

"I can see why you do theatre now," Derek smirked, until Pen batted his arm playfully, "Anyway what's with the black coffee? You usually like it white."

Pen looked at him, "I forget you're rarely here when I go into full blown caffeine fix. The more I need it, the stronger it gets, and right now this girl is in need of jet black and sickly sweet. Caffeine and sugar, the perfect fix to everything."

"Ok, I get that theory, but why so needy on a Monday morning?"

"You really want to know?" she slumped, trying to figure out how she was going obtain her caffeine fix.

"Hey, what better waste of time, can I think of, then you?"

"Are you calling me a waste of time?" Pen punched him lightly on the arm, "Gee, thanks. If you have to know I had a very late night due to some creep thinking he could worm his way into my files."

"Please tell me that is not a tech euphemism. I can be a very jealous man."

"Whatever it is it sounds interesting," Em added, dripping wet and arriving in the kitchen area with several Starbucks cups. Putting the tray down she passed one to Derek.

"Please God tell me one of those has my name on it."

"Sure does," Em said passing it over.

"I love you, I truly do."

"No worries, but the next round is on Derek, and he is going out there to get it. I'm soaked," Em shook as if to make her point, "Is everyone else in yet?"

"Hotch and JJ are hard at work as per usual, Rossi's in his office but working – well you never know with him," Derek chuckled, "But now you mention it Reid is missing."

"I'll deliver these in a moment," Emily attempted a sip from her steaming cup, "let's hear about the guy in your files first."

"Oh it's nothing really," Pen waved her free hand, "Just some jumped up little cyber geek that had the audacity to think he could hack Penelope Garcia."

Both Derek and Emily raised their eyebrows in unison.

"The annoying thing was how long it took me to pin him down; I was up all night kicking his nerdy ass."

Derek shook his head, "And if we didn't know it already this is why you never take on Penelope Garcia."

"Amen to that," Emily added, picking up the coffees and making her rounds.

"So, you're ok, aren't you? Nothing I need to worry about?" Derek asked concern evident in his tone.

As much as I love the idea of you being my knight in shining armour, this damsel is not in distress, and the dragon is totally slayed."

"Good," Derek said, giving her a little hug, as he left to make his way to his office and finally start work.

Walking past Reid's empty desk Derek paused.

"He still not in?" Derek asked a still overtly soggy Emily.

"No, actually in his sideline of science magic Reid has discovered the ability of invisibility and is sitting right there next to you." Prentiss answered with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, Princess, I'm concerned, Reid doesn't do late. Beside what made you in such a bad mood? You've got your coffee now."

"Precisely I'VE got my coffee, while you 'gentlemen' stayed here in the nice warm office; I was out in the pouring rain. One of you lot could have of offered to go."

Derek sauntered over and perched on the edge of Emily's desk.

"What?" she asked, unnerved slightly by his presence.

"I thought you were one of those 'I can do anything men can do types'. Normally I'd of stepped right up, but didn't want to offend your feminist side."

"Derek Morgan you are treading a very thin line, if you are not careful you will fall and I'll make sure it hurts," Emily glared at him as she spoke.

Standing up he started the path to his office once more, turning he added;

"Thanks for the coffee, but you might want to try waterproof mascara next time, not a good look."

Picking up a blank sheet of paper, Emily screwed it up tightly, throwing it in Derek's direction.

Once in his office Derek unclipped his phone and dialled. Listening to it ring, he began to flick through the files on his desk, wondering how many he could get away with adding to Reid's desk before he arrived.

"Hey Kid," he spoke as soon as Reid answered, "You're late."

"Have we got a case?" Reid asked, trying to block out the noise of everyone else on the subway.

"No, no case; I was just checking that you were okay."

"I'm fine, just stuck, well not now, but I was," Reid tried to explain, "The storm is causing all sorts of transit problems – flash floods and power cuts. I have recalculated my route to try and avoid all the major problems in the area, making adjustments to allow for addition personnel, like me, and average train speeds, stop times and punctuality records and . . ."

"Yeah, ok, I get it, you'll be here soon," Derek butted in.

"In thirty-one minutes to be precise."

"I won't hold you to that," Derek laughed, "as I have a little task for you. The coffee machine is broken and Prentiss has already done the first coffee house run, how about you bring the next round in with you?"

"No coffee!" Reid spluttered, "Add another eighteen minutes to my arrival time."

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the end of the world as we know it**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

. . .

Arriving looking like a drowned rat, Reid placed the trays of coffee on his desk.

"It's not getting any better out there then?" Prentiss asked, glancing up from her computer with some sympathy for her friend.

"If it continues it is likely to be worse than the floods of 1972," Reid gave by way of a reply as he delved into his messenger bag, pulling out a couple of bags of donuts.

"Anyway, how did you know to bring coffee?" Prentiss enquired.

"Morgan, he rung to see where I was and asked me to get some on the way in, thought I'd get donuts too."

"Oh he did, did he?" she smirked, Morgan needn't think he was getting out of a coffee run that easily.

Reid passed one over to her, before taking the others to their recipients.

. . .

Slowly Rossi walked the few feet from his office to that of Aaron Hotcher's. As he did he observed the general hustle and bustle of the bullpen. Knocking once, he entered on command.

Aaron Hotchner looked up and acknowledged his arrival, and indicated he should sit.

"How may I help, Dave?"

"Honestly, tell me you have a serial killer in a hot dry destination that we need to drop everything and go catch."

The edge of Aaron's lips curled in the hint of a smile.

"As I remember it, last month, in Vegas you were complaining about the heat."

"Ah, now if you had listened to Dr Reid you would have known it was the humidity not the heat I was complaining about," David added smugly.

"Really," Aaron added drily, "Dave was there a genuine reason for your visit, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"That is no way to speak to your friend and mentor. I was just checking that there was nothing you needed help with. Anything you wanted my opinion on," Dave shrugged his shoulders, as he relaxed back into the chair.

Aaron finally put down his pen and looked up at his older colleague.

"Are you telling me you have nothing to do? As there is plenty I can find for you."

Dave screwed up his nose, "Not exactly."

David Rossi rose from his seat, and made his way over to the office window that looked down on the bullpen. He could see the team gathered around Reid's desk as an obviously drenched Morgan dished out the latest round of coffees.

"Don't you ever miss it?" he asked.

"Miss what?" Hotch counter questioned, coming to stand by Rossi's side.

"Being holed up in an office, gets awfully lonely, don't you find? Don't you miss the company of the others?"

"Excuse me, David Rossi, committed soloist, who I had to drag kicking and screaming into the team, is now telling me he is lonely in an office all on his own." Aaron had to smile at that one.

"Hands up I found the whole 'work as a team' thing a bit hard to adjust to at first. But I'm not talking about discussing cases and that side of things. I mean the banter. Look at them Aaron, how well they get on. It reminds me of a family get together when I was young. All huddled round, laughing and joking about nothing."

Aaron let out a small sigh. David was right, they were lucky with the team they had. He had seen teams ripped apart from the inside, unable to get along. Not one of them trusting the other. But his BAU team was the polar opposite. Their trust was blinding. It had been commented on, somewhat disapprovingly, that they weren't a team, they were a family.

"No Dave, I don't, here I can usually work free of distraction," Aaron added, before returning to his desk, "Is there anything else, Dave?"

David huffed at his friend's subtle end to their conversation, as he made his way back to his office.

. . .

"I still don't see why I have to do it." JJ proclaimed at those who faced her.

"Because you're our Media Liaison, and we need you to liaise," Prentiss explained sweetly.

"Come on Hun," Pen smiled, "We all know you are the only one to have Hotch wrapped round a little finger."

"And what do you mean by that?" JJ snapped, a little too defensively.

"That you are sooo uber brilliant at persuasion that you can even work you wonder on our beloved leader," Pen continued.

JJ looked at them, Reid's puppy dog eyes near matched Morgan's. She glanced down at her watch.

"It's only an hour until we go home, can you guys not wait that long for another coffee?"

"No," Reid said flatly.

"Ok, ok, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Come on JJ, if I managed to persuade Rossi to head out in the rain for the team, you can con Hotch into it," Emily smiled, setting the challenge for her friend.

. . .

JJ returned to a still full office.

"Girl, you're quick," Morgan commented, "It took Prentiss nearly half an hour to get coffee out of Rossi."

Prentiss kicked him directly on the shins.

JJ said nothing, but stalked directly over to Reid, taking his hand she gave him the cash Hotch had given her.

Reid looked confused.

"You want coffee, you go and get it, but if you think I am going and fetching it for you, you can think again."

"Hotch gave you the money for it," Emily scoffed.

"I have done my bit, now if you don't mind some of us have work to do," JJ had returned to her desk.

Everyone stood to leave, all except Emily. Once they were alone JJ looked up at the lingering agent.

"OK spill, how come you were so quick?"

"He had the money out on his desk, said he didn't need to be a profiler to work out it was his turn, he just hadn't worked out which of us would have the balls to ask him," JJ explained.

Emily laughed, "Not in those words, I guess."

"I paraphrased, a bit, so what took you so long with Rossi?"

Emily sighed, "In one of those annoying moods, explanation enough?"

"No," JJ giggled.

"You know what," Emily rolled her eyes, "I think he only went to avoid working. He knew why I had gone to see him as much as I did, but managed to change the subject three times before I got close to asking him if he would mind taking his turn to get the coffee in. Then he had the cheek to ask me what it was worth."

"What did you tell him?"

"Obviously I threatened him with the most deadly weapon the team possesses."

JJ paused for a moment, looking confused.

"A caffeine starved Penelope Garcia!"

. . .

Making their way towards the elevator, the team all left on time, a rare moment indeed. Piling in together, the collective sigh was audible.

As the doors opened to the parking lot, Hotch stepped out, turning to face them all, he asked;

"Who's got the first coffee run tomorrow then?"

Eyes rolled, groans sounded and the team officially left the building.


End file.
